


Blackmail

by Sumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The sake ran out so I decided to leave,” he said while struggling to contain his amusement at the situation. “Hinoe is going to love this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belina/gifts).



“Oi, Natsume, open the window! It’s cold out here!”

Madara attempted to open the window on his own but discovered his paws wouldn’t quite work the way he wanted them to. It was mostly due to the amount of sake he had ingested that night.

How could he resist a spur of the moment drinking contest?

“Nat-su-me!” Madara emphasized each syllable, while banging his paw against the screen. Finally, after a minute, his efforts paid off and the window slid open. “What took you so long?” he muttered as he crawled through the window. 

He sat on the floor and shot Natsume an annoyed look. The boy looked back at Madara with an embarrassed look on his face and Natsume’s clothes looked like they had been thrown on haphazardly. 

“Natsume, did you hear me?”

“We hear you, Ponta. Can you keep it down?”

When Madara shifted his gaze towards the right, he realized there was someone else in the room. It was Tanuma and his appearance was similar to Natsume’s own appearance. All it took was one more glance at the two of them before the youkai fell to the floor laughing.

Natsume flushed at the response. “Sensei, I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“The sake ran out so I decided to leave,” he said while struggling to contain his amusement at the situation. “Hinoe is going to love this!”

“Nyanko-sensi!” Natsume cried. “You shouldn’t go around gossiping!”

“Ponta, do know that gossipers don’t get treated with takoyaki?”

This time it was Natsume’s turn to laugh. 

A look of devastation flashed across Madara’s face before leaping to his feet. “Natsume you wouldn’t do something so cruel!”

Natsume barely stifled a laugh. “You’ll get your takoyaki if you don’t go around gossiping, sensei.”

He narrowed his eyes but eventually gave in and nodded. “Fine, but don’t you two go around thinking that holding takoyaki over my head will always work!”

It went unsaid that the threat of lack of sake would also be an efficient threat.


End file.
